


Shuichi might be quite but he is good with dates

by Ani_me11037



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically just my HC for pregame, Crushes, He's just emotionless, M/M, Ouma is just shy, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Shuchi is not a yandere, Tenko is still gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_me11037/pseuds/Ani_me11037
Summary: And it scores him a couple of possible dates aswell.ANyway, you know that one meme where the kid demolishes his teacher with dates, I turned that into a fanfic cause why notttttt
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Gokuhara Gonta/Saihara Shuichi, Hoshi Ryoma/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Everyone, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Shuichi might be quite but he is good with dates

It was just a normal day in class for everyone and just like normal, Shuichi Saihara was sitting in the back with the same face that was impossible to read staring to space

Everyone used to make fun of him but it got boring with no reaction coming from him

People who wanted to be his friend gave up because he would just look at them like they were crazy

And now just like normal he was sitting paying no mind to the teacher and still probably outsmarting everyone in the room

Then all the sudden something slammed his desk

Oh right everything was normal besides the substitute 

"And why are you not paying attention"

Shuichi didn't respond, he rarely does, people know he can talk but he does so very little

"I asked you a question"

Shuichi just looked down

"You cannot just ignore me"

"Fine, I fo-found no n-eed to pay atte-attention, can yo-u leave m-me alo-alone now"

"Oh so you can talk, and you think your mister wise guy"

Everyone was looking at this point, some even recording, he wasn't sure why though

Shuichi at this point just wanted to get out of this situation, this was really annoying, and everyone was looking at him

"FINE OF YOUR SO SMART THEN WHEN WAS THE FALL OF THE BERLIN WALL"

...

"Answer me or IM suspending you"

"1989, I'm g-ood with da-dates ma'am"

Are you? How good"

Shuichi looked up confused 

"Keep it to the year"

So she wanted to play this game, shuichi really didn't want to but there was no getting out at this point

"Civil rights act"

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

She was getting angry, you could tell

"Martin Luther King"

"1968"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs wade"

"1973"

those recording seemed really happy they did

"Brown vs Board"

"1954"

"Battle of Getty burg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950-1953"

"HA it ended in 52'"

People started to laugh

"N-no, it en-ded in 53'"

Shuichi didn't really care, but he knew for a fact it ended in 53' and clearly not seeing anything important with correcting it he did

Everyone started to argue over who was right

"Look it up somebody, HURRY"

Rantaro Amami, the most popular and the guy who puts up a I don't care act quickly garbed his phone and started to search it

Along with almost the entire class

"It was 19..... 53'"

Everyone clapped

Saihara looked around but quickly put his head down, not even a minute latter the bell rang, man the teacher sure took up his time, it wan never spent on something important but still

He got up but before he could leave Amami walked up to him 

"Hey nice going out there"

Kaito walked up next

"Yeah, takes some balls to talk back like that"

Shuich gave them the same distant doe eyed look, the only difference being the tilt of his head

And everyone around him found it- endearing, no cute would be the proper word

Sure he had done it before but after that show, you can't help but pay a little bit more attention to him

Orrrrrrr a lot

after that incident everyone started to pay more attention to him, even people outside of the class and even school

People were asking him to be friends or for tutoring, but he never responded and still to this day had the far off doe eyed look

but now it was called cute?

Not by everyone, just the boys in his class which confused him

They always seemed like they wanted to be by him, he was even forced to one of there sleep overs (An action he still doesn't understand)

They kept taking to him and acting funny, stuttering like him and getting red in the face

Oh well Shuichi couldn't read people and he doesn't care for it, so it jut continued to be a mystery he couldn't solve.


End file.
